Austin&Ally&Aubree
by disneychannelswag
Summary: sequel to Who Said Life Was Easy. Aubree is almost 2, Austin and Ally finally get married. they are faced with terrible two's, family drama and their favorite little girl they love so much, Aubree!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is Austin&Ally&Aubree, the sequel to who said life was easy? (: it wont be quite as long, maybe 10 chapters. If you haven't read who said life was easy yet, you should go on over and read it (: oh, and as for Aubree's age, she's almost 2, in a couple months (: anyways, enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &Ally. If I did, Dallas wouldn't exist and A&A would be dating.**

Austin's POV

The past couple years of my life have gone by so fast. In only 3 months Aubree was going to be 2 years old.

We were at the mall and walking past the toy store, when Aubree saw a huge playset with a slide, swings and a trampoline in the display window. "play!" she said. "Aubree sweetie you can't play on it." Ally said. "Ally, do you think we should buy her a playset? I mean, she doesn't have anything to really play with outside, y'know?" I said. "but its $350. I doubt you have that much cash in your wallet." She told me. Ally loved Aubree, and she was a wonderful mommy to her, but Ally just worried about us going broke was all. "true, _but _I _do_ have a credit card." I said. Ally just smiled. "Aubree do you want that play set?" Ally asked Aubree while holding her in her arms. "yeah!" she said.

We went in the store, told the clerk what we wanted, paid for it, and took it home to be set up.

Of course there's no way I could set it up by myself, so I called Andrew and Adam over to help me. they were on spring break but Aubree loves her uncles, and they love Aubree. They'll do anything for her.

I was waiting for them to arrive and after about 15 minutes they were here. I went over an answered the door. "Aubree look who's here!" I said. She smiled great big and toddled **(A/N: how little kids under 3 run)** over to Andrew and Adam. Andrew picked her up. "hey munchkin." He said. Then she went to Adam. "Aubree we have to build your play set now ok?" I said and took her from Adam. I brought her in the house and handed her to Ally and then went out the back door with my brothers to get started on things.

We had been working for an hour and were almost done, when Aubree came outside. "daddy it done now?" she said. "almost sweetie." I said. "go back in the house with mommy now, ok?" "no! me stay here!" she said. "no Aubree, go back in the house." I said. Yep, Aubree has accomplished 2 things today. 1. The 'saying no to everything' phase, and 2. Her terrible two's at 1 and 9 months. But, even though this is absolutely adorable, I have to discipline her. I picked her up and carried her in the house. Then I went back outside to help finish the play set. After another half hour, it was done.

Andrew and Adam went back to the beach and Ally brought Aubree outside to play. When Aubree first saw it, her face lit up like a Christmas Tree, causing Ally and I to smile ourselves.

Ally put Aubree down the slide and I was at the bottom to catch her. she slid down and I caught her and lifted her high in the air. She giggled and I kissed her cheek before setting her down. Ally and I later took turns pushing her in the swings. I'm so happy that my girls are happy. I'd do anything for them

**So, did you like it? Please review and let me know!**

**Oh and I forgot to add this in to the last chapter of who said life was easy, but out of the WHOLE story, what was your all time favorite part? I'd love to know! Have a nice day! (:**

**-sophia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! So in this chapter, its now May. May 29****th**** to be exact, and it's the moment you've all been waiting for… the Auslly Wedding! (: read on and enjoy! (:**

Austin's POV

It was May 29th. .i had been waiting for this day for 10 months. Ally and I were getting married. It was 5 minutes until the wedding started. Dez, my best man, was standing beside me, waiting for the reception to start. "…you nervous?" he asked. "whaaat? Pshh, nooo. Austin Moon _never_ gets nervous." "dude, you're nervous. Just admit it." Dez told me. "ok I'm nervous. But, why wouldn't I be? I mean, its _Ally._ She's_ beautiful_, she was my _first time_, she's the _mother of my child_."

Right then the organ player started playing the music for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to come out. First out was Alleyah and Adam. The bridesmaids dresses were strapless and plain yellow. The groomsmen ties were also yellow. Alleyah and Adam linked arms and walked down the aisle, splitting at the alter. Next was Abigail and Andrew, doing the same. Next up was Trish and Dez, maid of honor and best man. The only difference in their outfits was Trish had a red dress and Dez had a red tie. They did the same except once Trish made it to the alter Dez came back to give Ally away, since her dad kicked her out way back when Ally was pregnant with Aubree, and my dad and I have never been on good terms. I came out and escorted my mom to her seat in the front row, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I stood at the alter, waiting for my beautiful bride to come out. Aiden came out, escorting Ashley. They were the ring bear and flower girl. A few moments later everyone stood, as Ally came out. She looked beautiful, as always. Upon reaching me, she let go of Dez's arm and he took his spot behind me.

"you may be seated" the preacher told our guests. "Austin,Allyson, you may now join hands." He told us. We didn't hesitate. "friends,family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the everlasting love, of Austin Shor Moon, and Allyson Melody Dawson. Austin and Ally have chosen to both write their own vows, and have me repeat the traditional vows. Austin you may start. I sighed nervously before saying the vows I had written.

"Ally, you know I'm not the best writer. But I want you to know I love you. Forever. And ever. In every way possible. As my friend, my wife, and the amazing mother you are to our daughter Aubree." "that's me!" Aubree shouted. Everyone laughed, including Ally and i. once everyone was done laughing, I continued my vows. " Most guys my age would say they love their child, but regret that they had them so young. I don't. I don't regret any of it because we were blessed with a beautiful little girl, named _Aubree Sky Moon_." I said as I looked over to our daughter. She smiled at me. "anyways, if I didn't have you in my life, I wouldn't be alive. "I've loved every single second I've had with you, and somewhere along the way, having Aubree, has made our lives happier. I love you Allyson." I smiled. The crowd Aww'd. "Ally" the preacher said.

"Austin Shor, I love you. I love you SO much that 'I love you' is an under statement. Last time you took us on a family vacation to the beach, I left you a teardrop in the ocean. The day you find it is the day I stop loving you. You and your family, have done _so_ much for me. when I found about Aubree, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that you would take care of us, and you have. And you know what? I don't regret any of it either. Maybe we weren't meant to be famous, but I would choose you and Aubree over a million dollars any day. You know good and well that I could ramble on and on and on about this, but I just love you. And Aubree." She said looking over to her. Aubree smiled again. That speech was probably as beautiful as her. that probably sounds weird, but its true.

"now. The rings please?" the preacher asked for. Aiden handed him the rings. I took Ally's and she took mine. "Austin, place the ring on Ally's finger." He instructed. I took Ally's hand and placed the gorgeous ring I picked out on her finger. The ring had one huge diamond on it. "now, repeat after me."

(** preacher**, _Austin)_

"**I, Austin Shor Moon."**

"_I Austin Shor Moon"_

"**take you, Allyson Melody Dawson."**

"_take you, Allyson Melody Dawson."_

"**to be my wife."**

"_to be my wife."_

"**to have an to hold from this day forward."**

"_to have and to hold from this day forward."_

"**for better or for worse."**

"_for better or for worse."_

"**in sickness and in health."**

"_in sickness and in health."_

"**for rich or for poor."**

"_for rich or for poor"_

"**to love and to cherish."**

"_to love and to cherish."_

"**till death do us part."**

"_till death do us part."_

"Ally, you may now put the ring on Austin's finger." The preacher said. She took my hand and placed the beautiful gold ring on my finger. ( don't worry, it didn't have any diamonds, just a plain old gold ring) "now repeat after me."

(**preacher, **Ally)

"**I, Allyson Melody Dawson."**

"I, Allyson Melody Dawson."

"**take you, Austin Shor Moon."**

"take you, Austin Shor Moon."

"**to be my husband."**

"to be my husband."

"**to have and to hold from this day forward."**

"to have and to hold from this day forward."

"**for better or for worse."**

"for better or for worse."

"**in sickness and in health."**

"in sickness and in health."

"**for rich or for poor."**

"for rich or for poor."

"**to love and to cherish."**

"to love and to cherish."

"**till death do us part."**

"till death do us part."

"now. Do you, Austin Shor Moon, take Allyson Melody Dawson to be your wife?"

"I do."

" and do you, Allyson Melody Dawson, take Austin Shor Moon to be your husband?"

"I do."

"if anyone believes that these two shall not be married speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The room was silent.

"very well then. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I didn't hesitate. We kissed very passionately. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers went around my neck. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds.

"ladies and gentleman, I give you mr. and mrs. Austin and Allyson Moon!"

We linked arms and walked back down the aisle, guests throwing white flower petals.

**Aww! I think this is some of my best work, what do you guys think? I worked over 2 hours on it, so hopefully you guys liked it! The wedding is going to be 3 part. This was part 1, part 2 will be the reception, and part 3 the honeymoon (:**

**Have a nice night!**

**-Sophia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! Heres chapter 3! The reception! Enjoy! (:**

Austin's POV

We had just arrived at the reception. The wedding court was sitting at the special table with Ally and I. it was time for Trish and Dez to make their speech. Trish was first.

"I always knew Austin and Ally would end up together sooner or later. Now, I didn't think they'd end up together like they _did_," everyone laughed. Even me and Ally. That's was classic Trish. "but, I love you guys. And so does everyone else. And we all love Aubree. You both are the best 19 year old parents we all know."

Everyone clapped. Now it was Dez's turn. Oh boy. "I remember back when Austin and I were 12. We had to take child development class, and had electronic baby dolls we had to take care of. Austin got a girl. He named it Aubree Sky Moon. He explained where he got the name, and I will never forget when he turned to me and said, "y'know what Dez? When I have a daughter, I want to name her Aubree Sky Moon, and she'll be beautiful. Like her mom. And look where we are today." Everyone was shocked, that Dez gave an intelligent story, and once we were over the initial shock, all clapped.

We ate dinner, and then Ally and I went over to cut the cake. We did the traditional thing of feeding it to one another. After that we shoved it into each other's face. My mom came over to clean off the cake, because it was time for the bride and groom dance.

Ally and I danced to the song we danced to at the end of Aubree's baby shower. "you and me" by Lifehouse. My hands around her waist, hers lightly around my neck. We didn't say much, just stared into each other's eyes smiling, foreheads pressed together as I hummed the song to her.

When the song was over, it was time for the mother and son dance. My mom came out and we danced to a song she found online for mother and son dances at weddings. "oh, my babies are all growing up!" I smiled at her. "I know exactly how you feel. Aubree's almost 2. I don't know how you've managed to do it 7 times." I told her. it was quiet for a little bit before mom spoke again. "Austin, honey, I know that you think your dad doesn't, but he really does love you. He does." She said. "mom. He may love me but he said he didn't love Ally and Aubree. He practically said Aubree was a mistake. I mean, yeah we didn't intend to have her but she's certainly not a mistake. She's a blessing." "i-i know. When we were finalizing the divorce, he told me to tell you he's sorry. For everything." The song ended. "love you momma." I said as I kissed her cheek. "love you too hun."

For another 3 hours we danced and associated with our friends and family. Until we had to go home and pack for our honeymoon. We were flying to Los Angeles and staying a few nights. We got our clothes packed, other things we'd need, and then needed to pack Aubree's bag. She wasn't going with us, but she was staying with my mom while we went. Ally and I were gonna miss Aubree while we were in LA.

Ally's POV

I was packing Aubree's clothes for her. I packed about 8 outfits and other things she may need.

"Aubree you got to get your toys ready. What toys do you want to take?" I asked her. "why I gotta get toys?" she asked. "mommy and daddy are going to go on vacation and you're gonna stay with nanna. "no!" she started crying. I picked her up. "sweetie its ok! We'll be back soon, ok?" "mommy daddy don't go!"

"is everything ok?" Austin asked as he came into Aubree's room. "daddy!" she cried. He took her into his arms. "baby what's wrong?" he asked our crying daughter. "you an mommy are going bye bye!" she cried. "we'll be back sweetie! Why don't you wanna stay with nanna?" he asked. "I wanna go wif you!" "we'll only be gone for a little while! I promise." Austin said as he kissed her cheek. I just grabbed some of her toys and put them in the bag. We weren't going to take her now until she fell asleep, so Austin softly sang 'not a love song' to her. she fell asleep 15 minutes later, and we dropped her off at Alice's house. We soon after were on our flight to Cali.

**Didja like the reception? I've been to about 7 weddings in my life, and only 3 had a reception. I was too young to remember 2 of them, and the other was last October. So I just wrote what I remembered from it! :D honeymoon is coming soon! Hehe, that rymed. Oh well, I hope you liked this!**

**Have a great day!**

**-Sophia (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy! Here's what you've been waiting for… the honeymoon! :D enjoy my fellow auslly lovers!**

Ally's POV

It was 11pm when we arrived in LA, and Austin and I had got to the hotel. We immediately got into bed. But Austin for another reason other than going to sleep.

He climbed on top of me and started kissing me. I really wanted to go to sleep, but I gave in and started kissing him back. He started taking off my clothes, and I started taking off his. All the memories of the night Aubree was made came rushing back into my mind- until I realized that I didn't take my pill. I wanted more kids, but not right now. Not for another year or so. Right before things got _intense_, I stopped Austin.

"w-wait!" I told him. "what is it alls?" he asked. "the pill. I didn't take my pill." "aww come on Ally don't you want any more kids?" "of course I do just, not right now. I mean, Aubree will be 2 in a month and, god love her but she's a handful."

"can we go _buy_ you some pills tomorrow and then we don't have to worry about that, and just have a little fun?" Austin smiled. "_tomorrow_. Tonight I just want to go to sleep." I told him. He kissed my lips gently. "alright. Love you." "love you too" I said as he wrapped his arms around me and we drifted off to sleep.

The next day we walked around sightseeing. We went past the Hollywood sign, drove down Rodeo Drive, down the lovely Sunset Boulevard, saw Hollywood Center Studios, where all the Mickey Channel* shows were filmed. I was really having a good time. But I missed Aubree.

At Alice's house: (no one's POV)

"I want mommy and daddy!" Aubree cried. "Aubree dear they'll be back soon!" Alice reassured her granddaughter. " I _WANT_ _MOMMY AND DADDY!" _the nearly 2 year old screamed. "ok, ok. How about we call them?" Alice said. "yeah!" Aubree said excitingly. Alice pulled out her phone and dialed Austin's number. "hello?" he answered. "daddy!" "hey baby girl! What are you doing?" Austin asked. "i want mommy and daddy." She said sadly. Austin had the phone on speaker, and him and Ally got sad faces instantly on their face. "baby we'll be home soon I promise, ok?" Ally spoke. "soon!" she said. "yes sweetie we'll be back soon. " "otay. Wuv you." Aubree said. "love you too Aubree." Austin and Ally said. Then the line went dead.

Ally's POV

I started crying. I really miss Aubree and she seems to be missing us too. Hearing her voice has made me miss her more. "Austin, I think we should go home. This isn't a vacation without Aubree." I told him. "yeah. We've pretty much been with her every second since she was born, I can't stand being away from her." we packed up our things, and got the next flight to Miami. We'll be leaving in an hour and it takes 5 hours to get there, so in six hours we can see our beautiful Aubree again.

Six hours later:

Austin and I drove to his mom's house so that we could see and pick up Aubree. We were only gone a little while (_and_ we ended the honeymoon early), but it feels like forever. We walked through the door. "Aubree!" I said. "mommy!" she screamed and ran as fast as her little legs could go. I bent down to her level as she was running towards me and I scooped her up as she hugged me. "I missed you!" I said as I kissed her cheek over and over again. She looked up to see Austin standing behind me. "daddy!" she screamed again. He took her from my arms. "hey sweetie!" Austin said as he held her tight. "you didn't miss me?" she asked. Austin never said anything, but I knew he did. "aww baby of course I missed you!" he told her as he gave her a kiss. We thanked Alice for watching her and drove home, with our little Aubree in her carseat.

**Please tell me you liked this! I'm not that proud of it, mostly because I know that most of you guys were expecting them to have another baby, but I've got big plans for this story. (not just this one in general but the upcoming sequels too)**

**Oh, and I know that Aubree has a big vocabulary for her age, but let's just say Austin and Ally teach her a lot of words. Also, on Teen Mom, Maci's son Bentley has a big vocabulary (like Aubree) and he's close to her age. So yeah.**

***- mickey channel is a parody of Disney channel, but you probably knew that.**

**And sorry for not updating in a few days! I've been at the fair (:**

**But anyways, have a nice day!**

**-Sophia (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! Here's chapter 5! (: enjoy!**

Austin's POV

I got up this morning and went to Aubree's room. She still had a crib, until later at her birthday party. Ally and I had gotten her a 'big girl bed'.

"happy birthday Aubree!" I said and picked her up out of the crib. Then I kissed her cheek.

"birfday?" she questioned.

"yeah its your birthday!" I laughed. "lets go see mommy." I said and carried her into our room.

Ally gasped when she saw Aubree. Y'know, playfully. "happy birthday sweetie!" she said and took her in her arms. Aubree giggled.

Later at about noon, we were setting up for the party. I took a break and fixed Aubree some mac n cheese, and then fed her while Ally continued to hang streamers and balloons.

The guest started to show up a while later, and the first guests were Trish and Dez.

"Aubree!" Trish said.

"Twish!" she yelled and ran towards Trish. She bent down and gave Aubree a hug. "happy birthday!" she said.

"don't I get a hug Aubree?" Dez said and made a fake (well, at least I think it was fake) frowny face.

Aubree giggled and ran to give Dez a hug.

"siwwy ** (A/N: Silly) **Dez."

Next, Andrew and Adam arrived. I let Aubree answer the door since I knew who it was.

"Aubree, go answer the door." I said while blowing up a balloon.

She tried to turn the doorknob but she couldn't reach it. Dez picked her up and she turned the knob. Once she got it open, he sat her down and she opened the door a little more. Aubree squealed once she saw who it was.

"hey munchkin!" Andrew said as he picked her up. He held her for a little while until she wanted to see Adam. She reached her arms out and Adam took her.

Abigail and Alleyah were the next to arrive.

"heeey Aubree!" they said at the same time. "put me down." She told Adam. Adam sat her down and she ran towards her aunts. Abigail picked her up.

"wook at my pwincess dwess." Aubree said and pointed to her little pink dress.

"that's your princess dress?" Abigail questioned.

Aubree nodded her head.

Aubree then went to Alleyah.

"Aubree how old are you now?" Alleyah asked.

"this many." Aubree held up 2 fingers.

Alleyah gasped. "really?" Aubree nodded again. "wow."

My mom, Ashley and Aiden all came last.

"how old is my baby girl now?" my mom asked her.

"I mommy and daddy's baby girl." She said.

My mom put her head in her hands and pretended to cry.

"its otay nanna. I can be your baby girl too." Aubree told her. mom laughed.

we started the party. We sang Aubree happy birthday, she blew out her 2 candles, we ate cake and ice cream, and then Aubree opened her presents. She got a lot of Barbie stuff, baby doll stuff, stuffed animals, and of course, her big girl bed. Aubree asked Andrew and Adam if they would stay and help daddy put together her big girl bed.

"should we all tell Austin our big news now?" Abigail whispered. "yeah." Adam responded.

"Austin, bro, we have news for you." Andrew said. "well, we know you've been busy with the wedding and planning Aubree's party, but I have some news. You know that I've been dating a girl from college for a while now,"

"yeah, Avery." i answered.

"mhmm. Anyways, we've become engaged."

"congrats bro!"

"aaand, I'm gonna be a daddy." He said.

"they grow up so fast, is all I can say. And again, congrats."

"and you know that I've been dating Avery's younger sister, Adaline." Adam spoke.

"mhmm."

"wellllll I have basically the same news as Andrew." He said.

"well then congrats to you,too."

"and that I have been dating their brother, Anthony…" Abigail said.

"…and you're engaged and pregnant." I finished.

"congrats."

Wow. 3 weddings and 3 babies on the way. This family was only going to get crazier.

Later after the party, Andrew and Adam helped me put together Aubree's bed, and then she went to sleep in it tonight.

I woke up because I heard Ally talking. She was talking to Aubree.

"Aubree sweetie whats wrong? Why aren't you in bed?" she asked Aubree.

"mommy I scared." She said in her small voice. She actually wasn't crying though.

"why are you scared?" she asked.

"it dark in dere **(A/N: there) **

"oh well do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" Ally asked.

Aubree nodded her little head. Ally picked her up and sat her in between us.

**There ya go! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! (: don't be shy! there probably wont be much on Andrew Adam and Abigail's children-to-be though :p but anyways, this sequel is **_**almost**_** over! I know it was super short, but we've still got one more chapter left! The next sequel's name will be revealed at the end of the last chapter! Thanks for everything guys! It means a lot! Love you!**

**Have a nice day!**

**-Sophia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! (: heres our final chapter of Austin&Ally&Aubree ! ): buuuut be sure to check out the next story in this series is titled: **_**One Big Happy Family.**_** (: be sure to check it out! Coming soon! (: but for now please enjoy the last chapter! (:**

Austin's POV

It had been 2 weeks since Aubree's 2nd birthday party, and she just started sleeping in her 'big girl bed' a few nights ago.

Aubree went up to Ally, who was sitting on the couch.

"You happy at me*?" She asked her.

Ally laughed. "Yes baby I am happy at you." She said and pulled Aubree into her lap, kissing her cheek several times.

"I go ask daddy now." Aubree said, climbing off of Ally's lap.

She went off to find me. when she did, she asked me.

"you happy at me daddy?"

"am I happy at you?"

"yeah."

"I dunno. Let's see." I said.

"woo!" I stood up quickly off the couch, lifted Aubree high in the air and started swinging her around. Aubree was laughing and squealing. I stopped after a few more seconds and cradled her into my arms.

"so now miss Aubree Sky, do you think I'm happy at you?" I smiled.

Aubree smiled too. "yes daddy."

I kissed her cheek and sat her down. She went off to play. That was actually the first time Aubree's asked that, believe it or not. But I thought it was just adorable.

Later:

Ally and I were sitting on the couch, and Aubree was sitting in front of the tv, watching it. She got up and walked over to us.

"play." She said.

"you want to go outside and play?" Ally asked.

Aubree nodded.

"ok. Come here and let me change your diaper." Ally said.

"no!" Aubree started running away.

"I've got her." I said and got up to chase after her. it didn't take long, I mean, she's 2.

I picked her up and she squealed. I brought her over to Ally and she went to change her diaper.

We took her outside to play.

"…Ally?"

"yeah."

"do you think we should start potty training Aubree?" I asked.

"yeah, I think so. I mean, she is old enough."

"..so um, how exactly do you potty train?"

"you just, ask her if she needs to go potty, then when she has to go make sure she does, if she does you praise her. Eventually she'll catch on that when she goes, its good, and boom. She's potty trained. I think." Ally said.

Well, lets just say the first few days of potty training weren't successful.

" I DON'T WANNA!" Aubree screamed.

"_Aubree. Stop."_ Ally said.

The next few days were a little better.

"Aubree do you have to go potty?" Ally asked.

"yes mommy."

"ok lets go then." Ally held out her hand and Aubree took it.

Aubree sat down on her little potty training potty and went to the bathroom.

Ally gasped playfully. "good job Aubree!"

Aubree smiled.

After about another week, she got it.

Aubree went into the bathroom without being told. She came out, and went into the living room where Ally and I awaited.

"Aubree sweetie is something wrong? Do you have to go potty?"

" I already did, mommy."

Ally and I gasped. (this time not playfully)

We ran to the bathroom to see that she was telling the truth. Sure enough, she was.

Aubree was finally potty trained.

"yaaaay Aubree!" we said.

**Aaand cut! Don't worry, One Big Happy Family is on the way soon! (: I know this was a little short, but did you like it ok? Review!**

***- "**_**you happy at me?"-**_** I was reading a magazine (tiger beat I think) and there was an interview from Ross's dad, Mark, and one of the questions was "what was Ross like as a toddler?" and he said that one of the things Ross always said was "you happy at me?" and I thought that was adorable, so I decided to have Aubree say it (:**

**I hope you've enjoyed this story and again, the next coming soon!**

**Have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia (:**


End file.
